Memories
by Skully L. Wolf
Summary: Book 1: An emo kid and his friend work together to try and get his first Poke'mon. He saves these good memories as he goes along. He also has a bad memory he won't share.
1. Is He Back?

Memories

Chapter 1

Is He Back?

Sunlight filtered through the dark green drapes to bring light to the inky room. The light revealed a thin layer of dust on the furniture that gave off the impression that it had been a while since the last time it had been cleaned.

The light shined directly onto a black bed with a sleeping teenage boy in it.

The boy groaned and pulled the soft, fluffy, dark green blanket over his head. He clearly wasn't ready to get up.

A knock on his bedroom door caused him to fall out of his bed and hit his head on the nightstand. He slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head.

There was an aluminum baseball bat by his nightstand for reasons he didn't like to talk about. He picked the bat up by it's base and held it like it he going to hit an incoming baseball.

As he made his way to the door, there was another knock followed by silence. It was unnerving for him. It meant the person was still there.

He slowly and cautiously turned the door knob. His mind and heart raced thinking about the memories. His hands became shaky and sweaty and began to open the door. His breathing became shallower. His pupils became enlarged.

Jerking the door open and raising the bat, he was ready to strike the person out.


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

Memories

Chapter 2

Ready, Set, Go!

There was silence for a moment. He dropped his hands and let his mouth hang open. The bat slowly slipped from his hands and made a clang sound against the polished, wood floor.

He took deep breaths to calm down. It was his neighbor, Kimya. "How the hell did you get in my house? I had the front door locked! You almost gave me a heart attack! I was about to kill you!"

Kimya's smile stretched across her face to the point it looked like it was inhuman. Her smile opened up and she exhaled air at an alarming rate.

That just pissed him off. He pushed her to the floor with such force, that she slid across it about three feet. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

How he was reacting to her practical joke didn't make sense to her. "Why are you so upset? Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything…."

A few tears ran down his face like condensation running down a cold glass of soda. Slowly, he turned away from his neighbor. "You wouldn't understand….."

Sympathy filled her eyes. She wanted to ask what was bothering him, but knew he would tell her when he felt like it. She then remembered what she was going to ask him. "Do you have one?"

Now the expression on his face was confusion. "One what?" He had just been woken up and his brain wasn't functioning at full capacity.

A sigh escaped her lips like when you leave your windows open on a windy day. "A Poke'mon? We were supposed to start our journey today, remember?"

He felt utterly stupid. "Oh yeah….. No I don't have one…. I kind of gave up on that, since I couldn't find one I was able to catch or that liked me. I refuse to keep one that doesn't like me."

Kimya stared in disbelief. "Come on…. I'm going to help you catch one….." She got quiet after that statement. The last thing she said was mumbled. "Even though there isn't really any around here…"

The boy's face had a small, forced smile on it. "That's wonderful. Thank you." He didn't think there was even a chance that he would catch something.

The girl shook her head. "I know that smile is fake and those remarks are sarcastic. I have known you for a couple years now. It's easy to tell when you are faking it. Skully, can you be happy for once? I mean, you've told me of times you were happy when you were younger and you won't tell me why you aren't happy now. There are so many questions I want to ask you, but I know you won't answer them. I'm here for you. I hope you know that." She paused and looked away, only to look back a few seconds later. "You need to get ready before we go. I'll go wait downstairs in the living room." She looked at him one last time before going downstairs.

Feeling a bit better, Skully began to get dressed. The same basic outfit he wore every day. That's all he had; the same clothing to wear every day. He had a lot of clothing, but it was the same outfit. The black jeans he was wearing were still on from last night. The rest of his outfit was simply his black skateboarder shoes with neon green laces and neon green skulls, neon green, crew socks, the black jeans he already had on, a plain, neon green, short-sleeve, t-shirt, and a thick, long-sleeve, black hoodie. His hair matched his outfit; black and neon green, diagonally-striped, in emover style. He then put in his piercings; snake bites, a small hoop ring on the side of his right nostril, small hoop rings going up and down his left ear, and two small hoop rings through his left eyebrow. Then the jewelry; a single black, spiked cuff on both arms and a single black, spiked dog collar. The last part was simply putting fresh black paint on his nails, putting black lipstick on, and putting black eyeliner around his eyes. His pale, white skin made the black stand out more and his sky blue eyes complimented his outfit.

He grinned in the mirror and walked down the stairs to await criticism from Kimya. As he walked into the room, he struck a pose. "What'd I do wrong this time, Miss Perfect?"

Another sigh accompanied by the rolling of eyes was a good sign that this happened a lot to Kimya. "I just don't care for the outfit in general…. Aside from this conversation, I'd like for us to go. So how about we head out?" She walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out.

Hanging his head low, Skully walked out and locked the door. He's had enough of people just walking into his house. Quickly, he turned around and ran after her. "So where are we headed?"

Kimya shrugged. "I guess the forest on the outskirts of the city."

They arrived in the forest and hadn't searched for very long when an ear-splitting roar made them do a one-eighty degree turn and face the cliffs directly in front of them. There was a small mine shaft that no one dared to go into due to it being unstable.

Though she knew it was dangerous, Kimya pushed Skully to the entrance. "It sounds like a powerful one to me. Go for it."

Skully shrugged. "Whatever. I just hope I don't get hurt." Without a moment of hesitation, he walked in and blindly found his way through the tunnel. Within a minute or two, he came upon a room with a vast amount of space. Towards the back of the cavern, something was squirming. He could see that whatever it was, was pinned down by heavy rocks. The small amount of light shining from a few crevices in the roof didn't really assist him with seeing it from a far distance. Therefore he would have to get closer and he didn't want to.

The minute he got close enough to see it, he backed up. It was an Aerodactyl. One of its wings looked broken and it was bleeding a bit from its head.

The Aerodactyl roared again and snapped at Skully. It was scaring the hell out of Skully.

Skully knew what he was about to would probably kill him, but his kind heart made it to where he couldn't stand to see someone or something in pain. If he saw someone or something in pain, he felt the urge to help in any way possible.

The place shook and a few rocks fell. The place could go at any second.

The rocks were hard to move, but Skully managed it. After a few minutes, he had gotten all but a few rocks off. He felt the time was right to try and capture it. He would take it to the Poke'mon Center immediately afterwards. Though as he reached for a Poke'ball, his hand dropped and he looked down in disappointment. "Shit. I forgot my Poke'balls." Little did he know the Aerodactyl had gotten up and was making its way over to him.

It got in his face and opened its serrated jaws only to let out a deafening roar. Within a split second, it took off flying out of the mine shaft, bumping into walls.

Skully began to walk out with a disappointed feeling, but took off in a sprint when the place shook violently and rocks began descending from the roof. He was right at the entrance when rocks fell and blocked his way out. This only caused panic as he frantically clawed at the rocks, only to cut his hands up badly. "Kimya! Help me!"

Watching with amazement, Kimya saw the Aerodactyl fly out of the mine and crash-land a few yards away. Her attention was grabbed by Skully's cry for help. "I'm coming!" She ran over and pulled out a Poke'ball. "Go Jin! Use Strength to move the rocks!" Jin was Kimya's Shiny Mightyena that she received from her mother the night before.

Jin quickly began moving rocks until there was enough room for Skully to climb out.

Skully rapidly climbed up the rocks and out of the opening as soon as he got the chance. As he jumped out, a few specs of blood got onto Kimya's face. "Oops. Sorry Kimya. My bad."

She looked at his hands and then in the direction of the Aerodactyl. "What did that thing do to you?" A combination of disgust and concern infected her mind as she said this.

Skully shook his head. "It wasn't the Aerodactyl. It was the rocks. Now help me get it to the Poke'mon Center." He ran over to the Aerodactyl that was now unconscious form blood loss and began pulling on it.

The you-gotta-be-kidding look was as plain as day on Kimya's face. "Forget it. I'm not going near that thing."

No was not an acceptable answer for Skully when it came to caring for someone. "Help me. NOW!"

Scared and shocked, she made her way over and started pulling.

They were making progress, but it was going to be another ten minutes before they would get to the Poke'mon Center.

When they got there with the Aerodactyl, the nurse stared in horror. "Were you two trying to kill each other?"

Skully made a nervous laugh. "No… Our injuries have nothing to do with one another. And the Aerodactyl isn't mine. I just found it in the mine shaft. Please help it."

The nurse nodded. "I can try. As for your injuries, I can't help you."

Skully nodded. "That's fine. I would like to stay up there with the Aerodactyl to make sure it is okay."

The nurse hesitated saying what she was going to say. "I guess that is fine, but don't tell anyone I did this for you. As for your friend, she has to stay down here in the waiting room."

That was fine with Kimya. She would do almost anything for Skully. "That's fine." He called back Jin and sat down to read a magazine.

The nurse brought him up there and told him to take a seat.

Within twelve minutes, she had set everything up and left to let the Poke'mon rest.

The Aerodactyl woke up momentarily and went to sleep.

Skully was tired too and he passed out due to being tired.


	3. Hide and Seek

Memories

Chapter 3

Hide and Seek

A slight breeze from the open windows woke up Skully from his nap. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Apparently while sleeping, the nurse had gone in and bandaged his hands. "That was nice of her…" Looking up, he noticed the bed was empty and that the windows had been forced open. "That's just great. There is an Aerodactyl loose in the city now."

He put his hands on the arm rests of the chair in order to get up, but quickly jerked them back. "Oh fuck that hurt!" It was bad news for him. He had to get out of the room and the only way was out of the door, which had a knob. "How the fuck am I supposed to open the door now?" He looked around the room and found no other alternatives. "Great. Excruciating pain, here I come!" He grabbed the door knob, turned it quickly, and opened the door. He ran out and screamed in pain while shaking his hands. "Owwwwwwww" All the staff looked at him with a weird look. Skully immediately smiled through the pain. "I'm fine!"

The guilt began to sink in and he frantically sprinted down the corridors. "Everybody is screwed…." Though the hospital was like a massive sized maze, he memorized his hay up so he could find his way down. He jumped down flights of stairs until he reached the first floor, since it was faster than walking or running down the stairs.

The sound of feet slamming on each floor caught Kimya's attention along with everyone else's.

As Skully came bounding through the double doors, Kimya didn't have much time to react before he snatched her hand and yanked her out of the Poke'mon Center. "We have to go! Now!"

Kimya was attempting to use her shoes to cause friction in order to slow herself down. Though the friction was not strong enough to keep her from being dragged. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

Dragging Kimya was starting to wear Skully out, so he let go and stopped. "Come on! We have to find the Aerodactyl!" He began tugging on her shirt with insistency.

Kimya stared in shock. "It's in the city? Then we have to hurry! People could be dying right now!"

They both stopped and were standing stiff as a flag pole. An overwhelming sense of fear swept through them like an icy cold wind in December. Staring off into space, as if in a trance, they thought about what could be occurring. People being eaten, being ripped to shreds, blood splattering everywhere; chaos.

All that was said was a mutter from Skully. "What have I done?..."

Kimya snapped out of it first and latched her hands onto Skully, shaking him violently. "We. Have. People. To. Save. Remember?"

He shook his head fast and eliminated the creepy, but cool, thought from his mind. "You're right. Let's go."

Within twenty minutes, they reached the city and were shocked at what they heard. Calmness. No panic. No screaming. It was a surprise to the duo. Though it was a good sign. It meant no one had located the Aerodactyl and hopefully vice versa.

Unfortunately, the sun was beginning to hid itself behind the mountains and a storm was rolling in. The storm looked nasty. That put a major obstacle in their plan and caused a time deficiency.

They accomplished seventeen minutes of searching before the first few drops of rain plummeted from the heavens. It was at that point that failure was worn heavily by the two.

Both of them made a run for it and made it their houses before it poured. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Skully decided to say something.

He blushed and smiled. As soon as he noticed he did that, he regained his straight face. "Aerodactyl is a rock type. He won't be able to do much during the storm. We have nothing to worry about."

Kimya nodded and they both went into their respective houses to await the storm.


	4. Waterfall

Memories

Chapter 4

Waterfall

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked the sky. The wind was howling and the rain pelted the windows. Not the best signs of a light storm.

The scent of popcorn slowly filled the room as Skully walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. After wolfing down a few handfuls of popcorn, Skully got up and ignited a fire in the fireplace. "That's better. Nice and warm. He gazed at the burning logs for a few moments before returning to the couch and putting a DVD in.

As the movie started, he got excited. He had put his favorite DVD in; the one with The Cube trilogy on it.

Shoveling in more popcorn in, he choked a few times while laughing at the guy who got his face melted in by the acid.

It was getting to a tense moment in the movie when he noticed a shadow moving outside his window. "What the heck is that?"

The shadow stared with its emerald eyes. The stare made Skully feel it was piercing his soul.

Lighting cracked the sky again, revealing that the shadow was gone.

In a matter of seconds the doorbell rang.

Skully shakily walked over to the front door and placed his hand on the knob. Then he stopped for a moment. "Hello?"

There was silence in reply followed by a thud.

Slowly and cautiously opening the door, Skully gasped. Immediately, he dragged the heavy body to the spot in front of the fire and closed the door. He left to go get a thick blanket from the closet, came back with it and wrapped it around the shivering Poke'mon.

The Aerodactyl continued to shiver even after it was dry. The rain was freezing cold and all this weather was very damaging to the Aerodactyl.

Skully frowned. "You'll warm up in a bit." He suddenly felt tired. It was probably from all the work he had been doing today. He turned the TV off and put the rest of the popcorn in front of the Aerodactyl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted from today. I'm going to bed. You can leave when you want."

As the tired teenage boy walked up the stairs, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay sleep. It was that bad memory's fault. Ever since that horrific night, he had a hard time sleeping.

It had only been a matter of a minute or two before he had made it to his room. His door was open from this morning, so he just walked in and shut it. He remembered that he hadn't put out the fire in the fire place and shrugged. "Oh well… Maybe I'll die in my sleep like I should have a long time ago…."

When he sat down on his bed, he picked up a picture frame with a photo of his family from when he was eight and held it tightly. He wept silently as he lay down, staring at the ceiling. "We were….. all so happy…"

The salty rivers that had sprung from leaks were now soaking the soil around him that was the pillow.

His eyelids began to slowly close as his sleepiness tugged on them. He looked around the room again before closing his eyes and falling asleep


	5. Surprise

Memories

Chapter 5

Surprise

A long sleep deprived night had come and passed. Skully awoke to being in complete darkness and covered in sweat. "Am I dead or under my bathroom sink again?"

He moved around a bit and sighed. "Under the sink again…" Sometimes this happens to him. Just another piece of his memory.

Pushing the cabinet door open, he crawled out of the relatively small space and walked over to his dresser. Then he pulled out ma fresh set of clothes and walked back into the bathroom. "I need a shower….."

He undressed and got in the shower. When he turned on the water he relaxed. The water was warm and soothing. The tension in his muscles began to loosen. He leaned up against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "The stress is becoming overwhelming…" That was a major understatement. The stress had built up to much that it was slowly killing him.

Shampooing his hair and soaping up his body, he made sure he was clean and rinsed off.

He relaxed for another minute or two and got out of the shower. He quickly dried off, got new clothes on, reapplied make-up, and combed his hair down.

As Skully opened his door, he poked his head out and listened for any sounds. Complete and utter silence was all he heard. "I knew it….. It left already….." He thought about it again. "That, it's sleeping, or just being really quiet…"

Just like a scene from a horror movie, Skully walked down the stairs slowly; looking cautiously around every corner and listening for any noises.

When he made it to the living room, relief and disappointment set in simultaneously. He surveyed the room. Nothing seemed to be broken and the fire had been put out. Good indications that the Aerodactyl at least had respect for Skully's things.

Skully sat down in the chair and turned on the TV. The same thing that was on all the time was on again. News, news, and more news.

Skully turned off the TV and decided to go outside. It was nice outside, so a walk wouldn't be a bad idea. Though when he opened the door, the Aerodactyl was right in front of him.

It stared at him with a tooth grin.

Skully made the motion, allowing it inside.

The Aerodactyl walked inside and looked around a bit before making it's way upstairs.

Following it upstairs, Skully watched it go into his room.

It walked over to Skully's dresser and picked up a Luxury Ball and pointed to it.

Skully smiled the biggest smile he had smiled since he was little. "You're going to be my first Poke'mon?"

The Aerodactyl smiled and nodded.

Tilting his head, Skully was unsure of whether it was a boy or a girl. "Male or female?" It felt odd to ask this kind of question.

The Aerodactyl picked up the pencil on the dresser and attempted to write the word "male" on the note pad.

Skully smiled again. "Alright. So it Fang an okay name for you?"

Fang nodded and pushed the button on the Luxury Ball. A red light surrounded Fang and he disappeared into it.

And so Skully captured his first Poke'mon.


End file.
